


Just Friends

by HerDiamonds



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Maggie talk sense into them, Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, actually just really oblivious best friends, oblivious baby gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerDiamonds/pseuds/HerDiamonds
Summary: apparently kara and lena are both clueless. fluff ensues as Alex and Maggie try to talk some kinda sense into the two goofballs.





	Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> so this came to me last night and I was too sleepy to write it then so I wrote this this morning. based off a Tumblr prompt http://cicinicole-14.tumblr.com/post/165995147710/luthoring-i-always-see-posts-about-how-kara-is that happened to grace my dash and get my inspiration going lol.

**_Just Friends_ **

 

Kara didn’t always clearly grasp Earth’s customs, that Alex gave her. But Lena on the other hand, Alex shook her head at the obliviousness as she sat her little sister and her sister’s best friend down on Kara’s couch. She was sitting in a chair across from them and Maggie was leaning on the arm of it, casually. Across from her on the couch, Kara was sitting criss-crossed with her legs tucked up under her and Lena was seated opposite from her, with her feet in Kara’s lap, barefoot, as Kara had been massaging her feet from a long day in heels. Alex shook her head at the two oblivious women in front of her. 

 

“There is a line.” She starts out. “A line between friendship and relationship.” She states. “You have to choose what side you’re on.” 

 

“Friendship.” 

 

“Friendship, obviously, Alex.” 

 

Both of the girls answered at the same time. 

 

“Alex, your sister and I are nothing more than friends. I’m confused as to why you or anyone would think otherwise?” Lena states. 

 

Alex chuckles. Maggie laughs so hard she slides off the arm of the chair and slumps to the floor. 

 

Kara glares at Maggie and her sister, the couple halting their laughter immediately and straightening themselves out. Maggie takes her seat on the arm of the chair again and rests her arm over Alex’s back. 

 

“I still don’t understand why you’re laughing. Kara and I are just friends.” Lena states again.

 

“Lena, if I may,” Maggie starts and Lena shifts her attention towards the shorter woman. “What is your sexuality? Are you into women?”

 

Lena pauses for a moment. “I um, I guess I’m straight. I’ve only ever had one real relationship in my life, Jack.” She mentions. “I mean, I’ve kissed plenty of girls and guys in college. I’ve slept with men… I never really thought of batting for the other team.” She said thoughtfully.

 

“And Kara?” Maggie shifts her focus.

 

“On Krypton, you were mated with someone. Someone that fared well with your genes and your intelligence, no matter the gender. But your mate isn’t chosen until you’re fifteen and you aren’t mated until you’re eighteen. I was only thirteen. I never knew.”

 

“I don’t care about Kryptonian customs, Little Danvers, do you like ladies, yes or no?” She asked.

 

Kara shrugged, “I guess, yeah…” 

 

“What does this have to do with anything?” Lena asked, pulling her feet from Kara’s lap and turning towards the couple interrogating her and Kara. 

 

“Why don’t you tell us, Lena?” Alex simply stated. “You both seem a little more than just friends. Are you together or not?”

 

“Why is everyone assuming we are together?!” Kara asks, flustered. She stands up from the couch and starts pacing around the living room. Lena stands up, holding Kra’s hands between them and whispers words to her that Alex nor Maggie can hear, despite their straining to. 

 

“That’s exactly why.” Maggie whispers to Alex and she laughs, catching Lena and Kara’s attention, both girls wearing matching raised brow looks. “Sit down and we will explain.” Maggie says, finally getting to the point.

 

Both Lena and Kara comply, taking a seat next to them and Alex has to seriously question if there’s enough room to fit a piece of paper between them. Lena is still holding one of Kara’s hands in her own, rubbing circles on the top of it with her thumb. Alex just rolls her eyes, shakes her head and sighs.

 

“We’ll start off small.” She starts. “You both have a ton of lunch and dinner dates––”

 

“I love to eat and this way I am making sure Lena also eats. I would be a terrible friend if I let her die of starvation!” Kara interrupts. 

 

“Let me finish Kara. Just let me and Maggie talk.” Alex insists and Kara looks down. “Anyway, as I was saying. You two have a lot of lunch and dinner dates. Which, that is completely normal to have the occasional lunch or dinner date, but Kara, you’ve cancelled six different sister nights to have dinner with Lena.”

 

“You’ve canceled sister nights for Maggie.” Kara mumbles. 

 

“She’s my girlfriend. I’m allowed.” Alex comments. “But I haven’t cancelled six in the last four months.” She adds. “Moving on. You share food. Lena, that doesn’t surprise me that you will give Kara your extra food if you’re too full to eat. That’s reasonable. But Kara, I’ve seen you give Lena the last potsticker more than once. You have threatened to use heat vision on me and fling me into  _ space  _ if I so much as look at or think about taking your food, but you jusy willingly hand over the last potsticker to  _ Lena _ ?” Alex says almost in disbelief. “And, she gets you to eat  _ vegetables _ .” 

 

“I still don’t see your point.” Lena finally speaks up. “Kara always orders vegetables?” She says. 

 

“You’ve gotten Kara to eat  _ kale _ . I can’t even get her to eat a vegetable potsticker or broccoli smothered in cheese without gagging and Lena, you got her to eat  _ kale _ .” Alex says and Maggie laughs. “Kara is the epitome of a five year old picky eater. She likes sugar, pizza and potstickers.”

 

“She eats way more than that…” Lena says with furrowed brows. “In Paris I got her to try all sorts of foods, and they have tons of vegetables in them. She didn’t eat pizza or potstickers that whole week.” 

 

Alex laughed again as Maggie just leaned back, shaking her head. “I cannot believe you. You ate something other than five year old food?” Maggie questioned towards Kara and the blonde shrugged.

 

“Moving on, again.” Alex said. “We will get back to that Paris topic in a bit.” She said, wanting to touch on the topic later, but was still building up. “Hand holding.” She brings up the next topic. 

 

“Friends can hold hands! I hold Winn’s hand, and Lucy’s hand and yours and Maggie’s hands.” Kara defends. 

 

“You hold Lena’s hand all the time. And actually, I’m not so sure if that’s just one sided, because Lena, I’ve noticed whenever Kara is in the room, you gravitate towards her and do that little thing.” Alex says fiddling with her hands. “You like rub circles on her hand all soothingly. You have been doing it tonight since Kara started pacing.” Alex says and both Lena and Kara look down at their intertwined fingers on Kara’s thigh. “It’s not a bad thing, it’s just, I don’t know, kind of intimate.” 

 

It doesn’t stop Lena from continuing her motions and Kara doesn’t pull her hand away.

 

“I have one.” Maggie pipes up. “Kara, you cook for Lena. Every time I ask you to make me food, you claim you can’t cook. And Lena, you cook too. I didn’t actually know if you knew how to cook because you seemed like the person who has her own chef and like owns seven restaurants so you just eat at one of them, but Kara has brought over leftovers from meals the two of you have made, and they were so good. But my point is, you guys cook together. And Alex has told me the horror stories of cooking with Kara. Broken dishes and utensils, burnt food, she’s the reason Alex’s oven doesn’t work anymore.” Maggie says and Kara looks away sheepishly.

 

“Oh, don’t forget the netflix and chill incident.” Alex says, going through the list in her head. 

 

“Oh, yes.” Maggie smiles. “Lena, on only one other occasion I’ve seen you in something other than formal business attire, and that’s when you were in prison uniform after I arrested you, which again, I’m sorry for.” Maggie says and Lena smiles. 

 

“All’s forgiven, Detective.” She says, and it’s not the first time, or the fourth. 

 

“Alex called me cackling,  _ cackling _ , Little Danvers, Little Luthor,” She emphasizes the cackling. “About how Kara was screaming at her over the phone after she told Winn that you and her were ‘netflix and chilling’ all day and Winn congratulated her for making it to third base.” 

 

“We were!” Kara defended, waving her free hand out in front of her. “I thought that was what it meant! Lena and I spent the day on her couch in our pajamas and messy hair, binge watching _Stranger_ _Things_. That _should_ be what netflix and chill means, seeing as it’s literal.” Kara scoffed.

 

Alex just shook her head. “Oh, let’s talk about their sleepovers next.” Maggie said. 

 

“Wait, no the cheek kisses first.” Alex stops her.

 

“That’s normal in some cultures.” Lena stated the fact. 

 

“Mostly in hispanic or Italian heritages, Little Luthor, you are irish and Kara, I know for a fact that affection really wasn’t a thing in space.” Maggie chided. 

 

“So what if we like cheek kisses?” Kara huffed. 

 

“We’re not saying it’s a bad thing, Kara. We are just trying to get you guys to see what everyone else sees.” Alex says softly. 

 

“Okay, now the sleepovers.” Maggie says, getting to her favourite part. “Lena, I’ve slept in Alex’s bed with Kara, and I know for one hundred and ten percent certainty that Kara is a cuddler, and you cannot deny that she doesn’t snuggle up to you in her sleep. And I know that you are either, too much of a softie to speak up about hating it or you secretly like it and you snuggle too.”

 

“She’s a snuggler.” Kara says and Lena looks at her in shock, smacking her shoulder. 

 

“Thanks for throwing me under the bus, your sister already gave me a shovel talk earlier today.” Lena says, shooting a non-threatening glare at Alex. Alex only smirks at her. “Which now I’m starting to understand.” She mumbles under her breath but everyone heard it.

 

“Another thing, Kara, do you remember a few months ago when you called me crying?” 

 

“Alex, I call you crying, a lot. Probably too much, but sometimes it’s just from seeing a dog on the street.”

 

“When you were leaving Lena’s after shopping that day. She needed a few dresses and so did you, for that  _ business trip _ .” Alex added emphasis to the business trip. “You called me to tell me about Lena’s scars. About the ones on her hips and thighs and stomach and chest. You called me crying because even though they are healed, and Lena is healed, she still had scars. Scars that had been hidden, but you still saw them because for some reason it’s just natural to strip in front of your best friend. You guys change in front of each other like it wasn’t a big deal. Kara, you told me she goes commando in dresses.”

 

“You told your sister that?!” Lena shrieks, burying her face in her hands.

 

“I change in front of you.” Kara says, trying to push the memory from her thoughts. Lena’s gaze drifted from Alex to the floor. 

 

“Kara, you’re my sister, that is normal, and you’ve never been shy. Lena has scars. Scars in places that aren’t visible without removing clothes and she just let you see them. And they’re her secrets, just like she knows your secret too.” She said, implying the Supergirl secret. 

 

“She’s the only one you willingly told, because you trusted her with something that big, even knowing her family. I figured it out, Major Lane needed to know out of necessity, Cat figured it out but you won’t confirm it, Winn knew before you put on the cape, and James figured it out too. You willingly told Lena that. You also yelled at me for arresting her, gave her clearance to the DEO, never gave up on proving her innocent, and so much more.” Maggie said. 

 

“And, the kicker.” Alex says, shifting her position from relaxed back in the chair to sitting on the edge again, elbows on her knees and fingers clasped together. “Two months and two weeks ago, you two flew to  _ Paris _ , of all places. Lena, you had like a four hour business conference and had a hotel room booked for a week, in  _ Paris _ . You took my sister to  _ Paris _ .  You stayed in a suite, in a hotel, with one bed, cuddling, in  _ Paris _ . You got my sister to try new food other than pizza, potstickers and doughnuts in  _ Paris _ . The most romantic city in the world,  _ Paris _ .” Alex finished, making sure to put emphasis each time she mentioned Paris. “Kara sent me a selfie of you two in front of the Eiffel Tower!” She said, flustered. “Lena, you were holding her hand and kissing her cheek!”

 

“Our point is,” Maggie says, rubbing a hand over Alex’s back, trying to calm her fiance down. “A lot of our friends are assuming you two are together, and we honestly thought so too.” 

 

“What?” Kara asked in disbelief. 

 

“That’s not true, right?” Lena asks.

 

“Is it really such a bad thing? You guys both do the whole girlfriend thing. You’ve definitely crossed the line between friendship and relationship. But, anyway, Maggie and I are going to go.” Alex says, standing up to leave, pulling Maggie along with her. “You guys figure out whatever. Love you, bye!” Alex shouts, trying to sneak out the door before Kara and Lena can register what was happening. 

 

Kara stands up after the door shuts behind her sister and Maggie. “I don’t want to give up our friendship.” Kara says softly. 

 

“But your sister and Maggie make valid points?” Lena continues Kara’s train of thought.

 

“But they make valid points.” Kara confirms. “And I’m okay with not having a label, you don’t have to be my girlfriend. We can just be friends.” Kara says.

 

“I’m cool with that, but that would mean I still can give you cheek kisses, and I don’t want to give you cheek kisse––” Lena doesn’t get to finish her statement before Kara stats rambling, a frown on her face.

 

“I like cheek kisses. We don’t have to stop the cheek kisses just because you’re my friend. Friends can give friends cheek kisses.” Kara rambles on, somewhat sadly and Lena almost,  _ almost _ giggles at the crinkle on Kara’s forehead between her eyebrows.

 

“You didn’t let me finish.” Lena starts, catching Kara’s attention. “If I’m only your friend, I can’t do this.” She says, cupping Kara’s cheeks softly, pressing a kiss to soft, pink lips. Kara sighs into the kiss, wrapping her hands around Lena’s waist, holding her close. Lena only pulls back from the deepening kiss after oxygen is desperate and Kara’s lips trail to hers as they rest their foreheads together. 

 

“You’re right, good thing we’re not friends, huh?” Kara asks, pressing her lips to Lena’s again, sliding her tongue against Lena’s bottom lip, requesting entrance. 

 

“Yeah, good thing.” Lena confirms breathlessly as Kara tangles fingers into her dark locks, holding her tightly against her. 

 

\---

 

Alex and Maggie are called over the next night for dinner and Kara openly kisses her girlfriend in front of them as she hands Lena a glass of wine. Alex raises an eyebrow and Maggie puts a hand to her temple, sighing. 

 

“Are you two girlfriends yet?” Maggie asks, addressing the elephant in the room.

 

“No, just friends.” Lena says with a wink as Kara laughs, pulling Lena into a deep kiss. 

 

“If that didn’t answer your question then you two are more blind than we are.” Kara said and both Alex and Maggie smiled. 

 

“You still owe me fifty bucks, Danvers.” Maggie says and Kara thwaps her sister’s fiance on the back of the head. 

 

“You did not bet on us!” She yelled accusingly.

 

“Oh but we did, and I lost…Why couldn’t you wait until the end of the week to tell us.” Alex complained. 

  
“Stop being a sore loser.” Maggie harped before raising her glass and the three others followed her lead. “To  _ just friends _ .” She toasted and the four of them laughed. 


End file.
